bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 6: Betrayal
'''Betrayal '''is the sixth chapter of my seventh fanfiction, "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". If you read the original, then you probably already know how this chapter is going to end. Enjoy. Betrayal Following my great victory, my new friend Aziz had much to learn about life in Yharnam. He learned relatively quickly, and became accustomed to life in Yharnam. Me and him went almost everywhere together, unless I told him that I had to go somewhere alone. About a week after returning home from the war, I decided to form a relationship with Lydia. I went to her house, knocked on the door, and she was surprised to see me. Lydia: Harold! You actually came. Harold: Yes, I did. I just returned from war, and I want to have some fun. Lydia: What kind of fun? Harold: Want to go to dinner with me? Lydia: Of course. I took Lydia to somewhere nice in Central Yharnam, and we talked almost the entire time. I told her all about my time at war, and all that I accomplished. Lydia: You must be really brave. Harold: I am. Afterwards, I walked Lydia home. We talked almost the entire way back. Lydia: I'm glad that we decided to do this, Harold. Harold: Me too. I've had a great time tonight. When we made it to Lydia's house, I was about to leave, but she stopped me. Lydia: Want to come in? Harold: You know, I would love to, but this is only the second time we met. I don't really want to go too fast. Lydia: Please, Harold. Harold: Alright, fine. I'll do it. I went into Lydia's house, and spent the night. I did have a good night, but I didn't want our relationship to go this fast. In the morning, I said goodbye to her, and went home. Zachary came over to my house later that day. Harold: What do you need, Zach? Zachary: Do you trust me, Harold? Harold: I do. Zachary: You know what I want to ask. Harold: Why I came to Yharnam. Zachary: Yes. Harold: Please, don't judge me when I tell you this. Zachary: I won't. Harold: I got my stepsister pregnant. Zachary: That's not what I was expecting from someone like you, Harold. Harold: "Someone like me"? What's that supposed to mean? Zachary: Nothing. Zachary left. For the next 4 years, my relationship with Lydia continued. I asked her to marry me after those four years, and she said yes. After the wedding, Lydia moved in with me. Over the next 6 years, I continued to fight in the war, and Lydia was always happy when I returned. Unfortunately, at one battle against the Armenians, my path to insanity began. The blood, death, and victory went to my head, and drove me insane. When I returned home, Lydia was concerned when I started acting differently. I became a lot more hyperactive, drank a lot more, started gambling, and became a lot more bloodthirsty in war. My eyes changed from being brown to red. My wife was very concerned, but since I was always away, she never could talk to me. When she knew that I was going to be home for a while, Lydia tried to talk to me about changing my ways. Lydia: Harold, there's something about you that's bothering me. Harold: What's that? Lydia: You've been acting different. Harold: People change. Lydia: Not as much as you have. Harold: What do you mean? Lydia: You're almost a completely different person now. Harold: Don't worry about me. What I do on the battlefield is none of you concern, Lydia. Lydia: You're insane, Harold! This pushed me over the edge. Without hesistation, I got up, walked up to Lydia, and hit her in the face with my left hand. Lydia fell to the ground and started crying. I didn't feel bad at all about doing this. Lydia: Harold, why did you do that? I ignored her, gathered all of my weapons, and left the house. I needed to collect my thoughts, so I went to a place in the woods. But suddenly, the sky got dark, the wind became very strong, and a dark figure appeared. The figure was wearing a black rood, black cape, black hood, and a white mask resembling a skull. He was wielding a Burial Blade. The figure was Death. Death: You seem to be troubled, warrior. What seems to be the problem? Harold: My wife betrayed me. She tried to change my ways. Death: That's it? You have been a good friend to me, giving me many souls of the dead. I would like to return the favor to you. Harold: What kind of help? Death: I want to give you this scythe. It is based off of the weapon of the first hunter. It functions the exact same, but is far more powerful. The Scythe of Death is yours. Death kneeled down, and gave me his scythe. Harold: Thank you. I will put this to good use. I transformed the weapon into its normal form, and place the blade into a sheathe on my belt. Death then disappeared. I needed to talk to Zachary, so I went to his house. I was about to knock on the door, but I was approached by a fairly beautiful huntress. She was blond, had a pretty face, and was wearing the garb of a hunter and a top hat. She was carrying a bowblade and repeating pistol. Henriett: Zachary isn't home. Harold: Who the hell are you? Henriett: My name is Henriett. Harold: Nice to meet you. Where is Zachary? Henriett: I don't know. Harold: I don't believe you. Henriett: You should. She was acting too suspicious. She must be up to something, so I decided to follow her, and see where she was going. I've never been good at stealth, so I had to be very careful not to let Henriett know that I was stalking her. I followed her to an alley were close to the Grand Cathedral, and, just as I expected, Zachary was waiting for her. I hid behind a barrel close enough that I could her their conversation. Zachary: Did you find Harold? Henriett: Yes. He was trying to talk to you, but I told him that you weren't home. Zachary: Good. If I am going to assassinate Harold, he can never see it coming. Henriett: Why do you want to kill Harold? I thought that he was your friend. Zachary: Harold is like a brother to me. But his growing insanity is making him too dangerous. I have to stop him before he gets out of control. After he is dead, I'm going to take over his unit. Henriett: I'm not going to help you kill him. I have to go. I didn't want to believe what I just heard. Zachary wants to kill me? I wasn't going to let that happen. Zachary is a traitor, and deserved to die a traitor's death. When Henriett was far enough away, I came out of hiding. Harold: Traitor! You were my friend, Zachary. Now you are my enemy. Zachary: I am doing what is best for Yharnam. You are too dangerous. Harold: Prepare to die! I took out my blunderbuss and new blade, and Zachary took out his Beast Cutter and Blunderbuss. We then clashed. Zachary was a very skilled warrior, but I was more powerful than him, and defeated him easily. I then aimed my blunderbuss at his head. Harold: Any last words? Zachary: I am not the traitor. Harold: I am sorry, old friend. Without any hesistation at all, I pulled the trigger. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed, and please leave a comment. Chapter 7 will be out soon. Difference from the Original *In this version, Death gave Harold the Burial Blade, but Gehrman gave it to Harold in the original. *Harold and Lydia's relationship was not as in-depth in the original version. Trivia *Death's look is based off of Darth Nihilus in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2, who is my favorite Sith Lord. Category:Blog posts